Phan: Kidnapped
by winterpoems123
Summary: Dan and Phil have been kidnapped! But, by whom?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Dan looked around. Could this really be happening? He thought. Dan shook as he took in image. He was trapped.

Dan looked around as much as he could, for he was duct taped to a chair. The chair was also gorilla glued to the floor to keep him from tipping it over in an escape attempt. To his right, he could see Phil's frightened face as he tried to break the duct tape. The room was all white with one door and no windows. It seemed that there was no chance of escape.

Dan lifted his head as he heard the door slowly open. Phil's head snapped up as she walked in. She was carrying a couple rolls of duct tape and scissors. After locking the door shut she cut them free.

Standing up, they could see the toilet in the far corner of the room. Well, a bucket anyway. Phil tried to charge the girl, but a force field protected her from harm. Dan noticed a box of sharpies next to his chair. Phil saw dry erase markers next to his. They didn't understand what they were for, but they looked exactly the same. The only way they could tell what they were was because the boxes were labeled. Phil walked over and put his head against the wall. He noticed that the walls were white boards.

The girl watched the duo draw all over the walls, forgetting their current predicament. Dan snapped back to reality and decided to get a closer look at the girl. She looked about fifteen, had red hair, one eye was blue, and the other was green. She was slightly shorter than Dan, and he noticed that she had a lot of freckles that covered her body. She wore a hoodie and jeans, with the hood up and her jeans dragged on the ground. Phil walked up next to Dan and noticed what looked to be scratch marks on her arms, since the sleeves started to ride up. Once she realized that they could see her arms, she pulled the sleeves as far down as they would go. She quickly left, leaving the boys alone in the white, drawn on room.

Dan awoke cuddled up next to Phil. He smiled, and brushed the hair out of his sleeping friend's face. Phil slightly shifted, still asleep. Dan looked around the room again, and picked up a red sharpie. He wrote "Phan" very small on the wall. Phil waking up startled Dan and he dropped the sharpie.

Phil yawned. "What have you been up to?" he asked in a sexy half awake voice.

Dan smiled at Phil and responded. "Not much."

"Then why were you holding that sharpie?" Phil asked while yawning.

Dan stared at the floor trying to think of an answer. "Nothing…."

Phil stared at Dan, not believing him. Before he could push more, the girl walked in. She carried a plate of fresh, homemade pancakes and syrup. She walked over to Dan and put the plate at his feet, turned around, and walked out without saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing their meal, they sat and stared at the plain, white ceiling.

Phil groaned, "There is absolutely _nothing _to do in here. It's so boring," he said, turning toward Dan. "Any ideas, Dan?"

Dan shook his head. "What to do, what to do…" Dan mumbled, throwing a sharpie at the wall. Bursting, it left a large red explosion-like mark on the wall. "Woah," the duo said in unison.

Throwing the rest of the sharpies at the walls and ceiling, the duo left their mark. The room, once bleak and barren, became a bright, happy, colorful room. The duo stood in the middle of the room, admiring their work.

The sound of the door opening brought their attention back to the fact that they were trapped. The girl slowly walked in and took in the scene around her. She looked around and genuinely smiled. Dan and Phil could see the pure amusement on her face as she looked around.

Dan started to smile, but that quickly changed as the girl's hoodie slipped down her shoulder, revealing many scratches, bruises, and cuts. Realizing her mistake, her face flushed as she quickly exited the small room.

Turning toward his friend, Dan pointed to the door. "Did you see her arms?"

"Yep…. What's going on here?!" Phil asked, clearly concerned about the girl.

Suddenly, the door opened and more pancakes were slid in. Forgetting about the girl, the duo devoured the stack.

"Ugh…. so….full…." Dan said, rubbing his stomach.

Phil nodded in agreement. The duo were given a stack of pancakes as all as Dan, and they were supposed to last all day. They only lasted about ten minutes.

"I'm….going…to...barf…" Phil said. "Pancakes will be the death of me."

**Within five minutes of saying that, they went into food comas.**


End file.
